


Anniversary Shenanigans

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Korra and Asami always treat their anniversary as a contest. Neither knows how this started but neither wants to lose it either so for fourth anniversary Korra goes big by carving a mountain into a statue of Asami who then retaliates by carving the mountain on the opposite side into a statue of Korra. Asami thinks that this means the Anniversary contest is a tie for this year, but Korra has other plans.





	Anniversary Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



Korra stared up at the mountain, and took a deep breath as she entered the Avatar state. It had taken months of practice and even though she knew exactly what to do she was still nervous. Every moment had to be precise and perfect which meant for once she had to be patient and more than once she had to redo a section because it didn’t look right.

She finally finished by sunrise and ran home to shower before Asami woke up. It wouldn’t take long for the news of what she had done got out and when it did this years anniversary contest would be hers to win.

 

\-----

 

Asami adjusted he glasses and was about to start the next set of financial reports when her assistant, Nona, walked in with a newspaper pressed tightly to her chest. She only looked up for a moment to show that she had noticed the interruption and went back to work as she said, “What is the matter?”

“Its Korra, Ma’am.”

“How much property damage this time?” Asami smiled and put her work aside, “And can you get me the blueprints for the sunglass? I think it is time this city got away from using coal as its prime energy source.”

“No property damage, but…” Nona held out the paper…”You should just read it for yourself.”

Asami took the paper and gasped when she saw the headline, “Mount Asami. Avatar carves monument dedicated to Industrialist Wife.” She started at the giant statue of herself and slammed the paper down. “Oh she is going to pay for this.”

“Do you want me to call her?”

“No. I don’t want her to have a chance to gloat about winning our anniversary this year. She is probably sitting by the phone right now waiting for that call with a smug grin on her adorable face.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

“Gather up every Earthbender that works for us along with all of our trained mechpilots. If I can’t beat her this year we are at least going to end this in a tie.” Asami started walking toward the door. “If this city like Mount Asami wait until they see Mount Korra right across from it.”

“As you wish.”

 

\-----

Korra smiled at Asami who was playing with her hair knowing that she had ended this year’s contest as a tie, and almost crashed the car when she had to make a u-turn after missing a turn.  “They are calling it Korrasami Pass now and are planning on running a rail system between the two statues.”

“We might have gone overboard this year.” Asami grabbed the door as Korra made another sharp turn. “Perhaps next year no contest?”

“Oh but this year isn’t over yet. My plan is still in motion.” Korra sweared to herself after missing yet another turn and took a shortcut down an alleyway. “The Mount Asami project was a distraction to keep you occupied while I finished the party planning.”

“You carved a mountain to distract me?”

“I was going to demolish the old Cabbage Corp building but Lin threatened to arrest me if I did so I went with Plan F.”

“So where is the party?”

“At the old Fire Ferrets gym. I figured why not pick the place where you and I first met for a party to end all parties.”

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek, “That is very sweet.”

Korra laughed as she blushed and said, “The only thing is that I think I’m lost. You might have to take the wheel and drive us the rest of the way.”

“No, we are close just keep going straight for a couple of blocks and then make another right.”

“If you are sure.” 

Korra was able to finish the drive without any more trouble and parked in a spot across from the gym, and barely gave the car enough time to come to a complete stop before jumping out and running to the other side to open Asami’s door, “I can’t wait to see your reaction to what I have instore for you tonight.”

“As long as it doesn’t end up in a riot like your last party I think we should be fun.”

“That riot wasn’t my fault.” Korra crossed her arms and pouted. “That was Wu and his stupid badgermoles.”

“And who fed the badgermoles cookies and got them hyper?”

“That was never proven,” Korra turned from Asami, “For all we know it could have been Bolin or perhaps you.” 

Asami came up behind Korra and wrapped her arms around Korra’s chest and kissed her on the neck as she whispered, “What would you do if it was me?”

Korra spun around and lifted Asami up into her arms before starting toward the gym, “I’d kiss you until you confessed.”

“Oh I’d never confess.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep kissing you then.” Korra turned her back to the door and pushed it open slowly so that she would hit Asami’s head on the door frame, and sat her down when they got inside, “Happy Anniversary sweetie.”

Asami adjusted her jacket and looked around the room, but scratched her head in confusion when she realized she didn’t recognize any of the people chatting away near the tables of food, and had to step out of the four kids running around the room with a dragon puppet. “Korra what is this?”

“An adoption party.” Korra grinned and walked over to Asami, “We always talked about taking a world tour to visit all the kingdoms and orphanages, but our duties always seemed to stop us so I spent the last year making the connections myself with those places and brought them together for this, and since it would be strange if it was just you and I here I also invited every couple in Republic City looking to adopt as well.”

“Korra this is…” Asami wiped the tears forming in her eyes and pulled Korra closer, “This is just amazing.”

Korra was about to gloat over the victory when two twin girls who looked to be about ten years old walked up to them. One was wearing a white outfit with green trimmings and the other was wearing a green outfit that was covered in stains. 

The one in the green outfit looked up to Korra and said, “My sister wanted to say hi, but she is too shy to do it herself. She is really excited to meet you in person.”

“So you guys our fans of mine?” Korra knelt down to the girls level.

  
“I prefer Bolin because he makes movies, but my sister has a book of newspaper clippings about you.”

Asami snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter and said, “What are your names?”

“Why should we tell you that?”

This time Korra laughed and stood up, “Well you know our names so it would only be polite for us to know yours.”

The one in the clean white outfit kept her eyes to the floor and said, “I’m Zhen and my sister is Xian.”

“Thank you Zhen,” Asami looked over at a table of cakes and said, “How about some cake? Would you like to eat cake with us?”

Zhen’s attitude shifted immediately and she nodded furiously before running off toward the dessert table with her sister.   


Korra watched them start to gather everything they could get their hands on and said, “They are perfect aren’t they.”

“And very clever.” Asami wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist. “So where is the adoption agent at?”

“Oh they are around. When you are ready to talk to one of them you have to sit at the tables set up in the back of the room.”

“Brilliant.”

“That was Lin’s idea to be honest.”

“Well you definitely won this year.”

“Nah, I’d say we both won.”

 


End file.
